1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical control and, more particularly, to a sliding control that mounts on one side of a plate and is operated from the other side.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Sliding controls--generally, either linear or rotary in operation--provide a convenient method for controlling electrical devices, such as lighting systems. In situations where it is desirable to control a single device from multiple locations, slide controls may be located at several locations, each slide control including a "take-command" switch. Each switch serves to exclusively activate its associated slide control; thus, when a slide is moved, its switch operates to pass control of the electrical device to that slide control. Circuitry for controlling an electrical load dimming system from multiple locations is disclosed in co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 857,739, filed Apr. 29, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,547, issued Aug. 25, 1987, to M. Rowen et al. That application also discloses embodiments for the mechanical structure of the take-command switch, in which the take-command switch is activated directly by the slide.
As between linear and rotary controls, linear slide controls are generally preferred. They are easy to use and, in contrast with rotary controls, they show directly the control setting as a fraction of the full travel of the control.
Slide potentiometers are known in which a sliding electrical conductor is in the form of one or more resilient wires bent into a form and encased within a housing so that the sliding wires are urged against a stationary conductor at one or more points in a line. An example of such a potentiometer is Model RS30111 Slide Potentiometer, sold by Alps Electric, Rockville Center, NY.